


Sharing Is Caring

by HoneyGrunge



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Canon typical drug use, Comfort/Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gay Sex, Light Jealousy, M/M, Multiple Pairings, Open Relationships, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:33:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24299662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyGrunge/pseuds/HoneyGrunge
Summary: Hancock decides that Sanctuary's new resident ghoul could use some cheering up, and volunteers his very own Sole Survivor for the task.
Relationships: John Hancock/Male Sole Survivor, John Hancock/Sole Survivor (Fallout), Male Sole Survivor/Vault-Tec Representative, Sole Survivor/Vault-Tec Representative
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Sharing Is Caring

Reece mixed the cocktail, watching Hancock as his lover lit up a cig and cleaned out a pile of empty Jet inhalers for reuse. A couple of nights ago they’d made a pit stop at the Rexford Hotel before heading back to Sanctuary - the very first time they’d used the hotel as a couple - and Reece had been pleasantly shocked to discover that the Vault-Tec Rep he knew pre-war was still alive and, unfortunately, not very well. Upon meeting the Rep, Reece had asked if he’d like to come to Sanctuary, and although the other man had hesitantly agreed, it had seemed to bother Hancock. He hadn’t said anything to Reece about it, but he’d seemed a little distant, and he’d also taken more hits of Jet than usual since then.

“So what’s for dinner?” Hancock broke the silence and glanced up at Reece from his chore. It was the first time he’d initiated a conversation since this morning. The ghoul never ate much, since his body didn’t need it, but if Reece cooked, Hancock always had a little.

“Piper made some brahmin stew earlier, I had some when I went to see her,” Reece said, storing away the liquor and moving to sit next to Hancock at the table. He took a sip of the drink and leaned in so his lover was forced to look at him. He’d waited long enough to address this.

“Listen, babe. I know asking the Rep to move in here made you upset. I gotta know everything’s ok between us.”

Hancock frowned and paused. After letting out an irritated sigh, he dropped the inhaler he was currently washing and fixed Reece with a critical stare.

“I just wish you woulda asked me first about inviting him.”

Reece cocked his head in confusion, the pale scars below his left eye crinkling as he squinted. “But we’re supposed to be gathering anyone that wants to join us...I didn’t know I was  _ supposed  _ to ask your permission.”

Hancock clammed up, his damaged lips pressing tight into an expression of anger. Reece could’ve left him to stew in it but he’d seen John act like this before. It wasn’t a secret that Reece favored ghouls as sex partners; in fact, he’d already had an intense roll in the hay with one of the resident ghouls in Goodneighbor before Hancock had offered to travel with him. And after Reece had propositioned John for a relationship, he had always seemed uncomfortable when Reece had friendly conversations with other ghoul men. It hadn’t made much sense, since the two of them had a somewhat open relationship due to both of them being laid back free spirits.

“Are you jealous?” Reece pushed, careful to keep his tone neutral instead of accusatory or incredulous.

Hancock stiffened; Reece had hit the mark. The ghoul’s shoulders sagged and he shook his head.

“It’s just...I never had nobody stick around as long as you have, or treat me like I’m, y’know,  _ sexy,”  _ he mumbled. “And I mean...you got a reputation now. As a ghoul fucker. Not that it's a bad thing, us ghouls need more people on our side...it’s just hard not to think you’re gonna leave me for another ghoul.”

Reece set down his glass and lifted a hand to stroke Hancock’s rough, leathery cheek.

“John...being with you is the only thing that makes this fucked up world feel like home again. Every time I feel like this life isn’t worth it, every time I think I should just take too much Psycho and end it, I know I can just get high with you and you’ll make all that despair fade away. I promise you, I’m  _ not  _ leaving you any time soon. Not for a smooth-skin, or a ghoul.”

Hancock leaned into the touch, his tensed jaw relaxing when Reece ghosted a kiss over his cheek.

“...I know. I was getting over it, I had stopped being so riled up when you were around other ghouls, but the way that Rep looks at you...he’s heard about your reputation. He wants you.”

“He’s been through a lot,” Reece sighed, pulling away to lean back in his chair. “He just needs someone to love on him. We’ll have to work to find someone for him. He’s already brightened up a lot since coming here and setting up the produce stand.”

“Yeah,” Hancock agreed, picking up his forgotten cig and flicking away the ash. “Listen, I know me being jealous is unfair. Do you...wanna help the Rep out, while we play matchmaker?”

Reece blinked, startled at the suggestion after their topic of conversation.

“You saying you want me to fuck him?”

“Well, yeah, so long as you don’t spend the night in his bed or anything.  _ That  _ would make me go fuckin’ feral. Plus it’s kinda hot to think about you with another man. I just gotta work on my trust, that’s all.”

Reece considered. He did think the Rep was cute, and the thought of pleasuring a man who’d been so lonely for so long resonated with him. The guy deserved some pampering after all that shit. Reece gave Hancock a mischievous smirk and stole the cig, taking a long drag before leaning in to seal his lips with John’s. He breathed the smoke out through the intimate connection, the cloud finally escaping out through John’s nasal pits. A quick rub revealed that little John was fully awake; Reece broke the kiss to give Hancock a nip on the bottom lip and squeeze down below.

“You just keep that ready for me and I’ll take care of it when I get back.”

  
  


Reece knocked on the door and waited patiently for the Rep to answer. As soon as the door opened, the ghoul’s face lit up in a shy smile and he stepped back to wave Reece inside.

“Oh! Didn’t expect to see you this late. Come in, I was just fixing up my stove,” he rasped as Reece passed the door’s threshold. The Rep’s abode was clean and already quite possibly the most pleasant house out of all the settlers’ homes. His stove was pulled away from the wall and various tools lay scattered on the floor, which he hastily picked up and placed back into their box.

“Just wanted to drop in and see how my favorite settler is holding up,” Reece greeted, sitting comfortably at the newly crafted kitchen table. The Rep hurried to the fridge to grab some leftover mutfruit cookies that Piper had shared with everyone earlier that day.

“Here, help yourself! You want a Nuka-Cola, or some water?”

“A Nuka sounds great,” Reece said, biting into one of the soft cookies and waiting for the Rep to sit down. Once the ghoul had settled in they eased into conversation and shot the breeze, reminiscing about their favorite pre-war activities and restaurants, and what Reece had planned to build up Sanctuary’s defenses. The Rep was easy to talk to now that he wasn’t as miserable as he’d been in Goodneighbor. Reece watched the Rep’s body language to make sure he saw what John had claimed, just in case jealousy had imagined something that wasn’t there; but indeed, every now and then he could feel the Rep’s oily black eyes burning into him when he looked down at the cookies, and after a while it seemed hard for the ghoul to maintain eye contact.

“Forgive me, but I’ve never even asked your name,” Reece said once the conversation had fallen into a comfortable silence.

“Oh, right. It’s ah, Jasper. Jasper Johnson. Y’know, I’m shocked I even remember it.”

“So, how long has it been since you’ve had a girl? Were you married pre-war?” Reece prompted, finally working his way into the second reason for the visit.

Jasper chuckled a raspy, nervous little noise and shrugged. Reece couldn’t quite tell if the heavy lines in his forehead were concentration or emotional pain.

“Oh, well, I...I’m more of a man’s man, if you catch my meaning.” He looked  _ very  _ nervous now, and avoided Reece’s gaze. “And it’s been...well, I haven't had anyone since before the war, I had a boyfriend then named Michael,” he whispered. “But not since.”

Reece shared a soft hum of empathetic comfort and considered how to proceed. Ultimately he decided to be straightforward, since the Rep didn’t seem to have the social skills he once boasted, and normal flirtation would almost certainly intimidate him.

“Y’know, John and I, we’re not physically exclusive. If you ever need something more than a conversation, I’d happily oblige. You’re a sweetheart and I’ll be damned if I’ll let you go another day without some good old fashioned human comfort. Cuddling...or sex.”

At first Jasper didn’t react. He simply sat, staring directly into Reece’s clear, icy grey irises before his own onyx eyes widened. Jasper spluttered; if ghouls could blush, he would be plum purple.

“I- we-well...I…” he paused, finally dropping his eyes and appearing to collapse in on himself. “I don’t know. I don’t even know if I remember  _ how _ to have sex.”

“You wouldn’t have to do anything,” Reece said, pointedly. Jasper looked excited yet terrified; his scaly hands were trembling in his lap. 

“...you’re sure Hancock would be okay with it?”

“We already talked about it. But I promise that’s not the only reason I came by to check in.”

Jasper licked his lips and nodded, fear finally giving way to touch-starved yearning.

“Can we do it now?”

Reece smiled at Jasper’s thinly veiled desperation. The front of his trousers was already tented and he was now openly letting his eyes drink in every aspect of Reece’s fit body. Reece had been fairly average pre-war, having put on weight during his unemployment/pension period, but this new world had beaten the softness out of him Raider by Raider. He wasn’t burly, but he wasn’t thin; he was a pleasant mix of both, with an angular, arresting face despite his years. He stood and leaned down to slip a finger under the spellbound ghoul’s chin, tilting it until he could press his pink, soft lips into the other man’s ruined, twisted scar tissue. His forehead knocked Jasper’s hat off and the ghoul gasped, snatching for it and ducking away from the kiss. He still had a surprising amount of hair, but also a very prominent bald spot that he obviously wanted to hide.

“John is bald, Jasper. I’m not scared of a little hair loss.”

That was the last straw. Jasper stood, pausing for a second before pressing into Reece and grasping his shirt in rough, skeletal fingers. This time the kiss was passionate and Jasper couldn’t help but moan when Reece brought his hands down to rest on his boney hips. Reece squeezed the skinny ghoul and began to step backwards, leading Jasper back into the bedroom. As soon as they were in the room Jasper moved away to pull the tattered curtain closed and lit a candle; Reece took the opportunity to remove his shirt, and when Jasper turned around he couldn’t help but stare.

“God...you’re  _ beautiful,”  _ Jasper murmured. Reece stepped closer and slipped off Jasper’s jacket, then started unbuttoning his dress shirt.

“You’re not so bad yourself, handsome,” Reece teased, watching the ghoul give in to a wide smile. It looked uncertain and stiff, as if he hadn’t smiled in far too long. Reece tugged the ghoul’s shirt up out of his trousers and surprised Jasper by knocking him back, sending him stumbling down onto the bed. As Jasper struggled to sit up Reece dropped down to his knees and started rubbing Jasper’s thighs, reveling in the way his cock jumped in his pants.

Reece waited for Jasper to get a pillow beneath himself before climbing up onto the bed and showering his melted face with kisses. Then Reece moved down to the ghoul’s throat, licking and kissing and nipping until Jasper’s breath was heavy. Reece praised his way down the stark ribcage and sunken belly, down over the spotted remnants of a happy trail and finally down to Jasper’s waistband.

“You like getting your cock sucked, baby?” Reece purred, fixing Jasper with a look of predatory desire.

“Oh  _ god,  _ yes,” Jasper panted, spreading his legs to better accommodate Reece's body and whimpering when the buttons of his trousers were popped.  _ “Pleeeaaase.” _

He was begging and Reece hadn’t even touched him yet. Reece wondered how long the ghoul would last, and how pretty he would sound when he came.

“P-play with my balls too,” Jasper added, “please.”

“Anything for you,” Reece whispered, pulling Jasper’s pants open and slipping two fingers into the piss slit of his gentleman’s style, crisp briefs. Reece recognized the brand as a popular name pre-war; he himself had owned a few pairs before hell on earth had arrived. Jasper’s cock slipped out of its own volition and twitched in the cool air, a droplet of pre already smeared across the tip. Which was impressive, since ghouls didn’t produce much semen of any kind.

Reece settled in and started at the base, gently flicking his tongue over the underside of Jasper’s cock. The skin there was softer than the rest of him, but still scarred and pitted from radiation poisoning. He was also circumcised, a testament to his life in the pre-war world, as the practice was largely unheard of now due to rather more important things to deal with. Not to mention religion wasn’t exactly what it used to be. As soon as Reece’s tongue made contact, Jasper let out a shuddering sigh and his right hand twisted up a handful of his makeshift sheets. Reece could tell eye contact was making Jasper uncomfortable, so Reece let his eyes slide shut and worked his tongue up a prominent vein until he was lapping directly over the flared head. Jasper’s left hand buried itself in Reece’s light grey hair, tightening until Reece grunted and closed his lips around the head of Jasper’s cock. Jasper whined out a delicious, rattling noise of strained ecstasy as Reece slowly sucked him, careful not to go too fast and push him over the edge too soon. But it seemed Jasper was almost there anyway; his mouth fell open and he gasped when Reece took him in to the base and began swallowing around his length.

_ “GOD!  _ ‘M cumming!” Jasper frantically groaned, bucking and choking, fighting the urge to yell out his orgasm and let everyone in Sanctuary know the new resident ghoul was getting a piece. Reece continued working him, quickly bringing his hands up to roll Jasper’s balls - well,  _ ball _ , since apparently he’d lost one at some point - and that was it. Jasper sobbed and shook, almost tearing out a chunk of Reece’s hair as his dick pulsed and a small rush of bitter ghoul cum flushed over Reece’s tongue. He took it all with hums of pleasure, swallowing it without wincing at the extra acidic taste. He was used to the taste of ghoul by now, thanks to Hancock.

_ “Michaaaeeellllll,”  _ Jasper groaned, releasing Reece’s hair and slipping the hand up over his mouth to cover an ugly sob. “I just...I miss him so  _ much _ .”

Reece let Jasper’s cock slip out of his mouth and pushed himself up to lie down next to the distraught man, pulling him close in a warm embrace. Jasper curled up into him and cried with dry eyes, since his body could not produce tears. Reece didn’t know how long he lay there holding Jasper, but eventually the ghoul ceased his shaking and simply basked in the comfort being offered by the warm body next to him.

“Sorry about that...I guess talking about all that pre-war stuff just got to me,” Jasper explained, his voice even rougher now, thick with emotion. “And uh, sorry for cumming so fast.”

“Hey, no need to apologize,” Reece reassured, rubbing Jasper’s shoulder. “You want anything else?”

“Can we just listen to the radio for a while? I’m exhausted,” Jasper whispered, curling deeper into Reece’s embrace. “Thank you. For all of this.”

Reece spent the next hour feeding Jasper’s touch-starved cravings to a string of quiet, romantic ditties on the radio. When Jasper’s eyes were finally heavy, Reece slipped away and sat up to re-dress, pulling on his shirt while Jasper stirred and replaced Reece’s body with a pillow. Reece swallowed a dose of Radaway and gave Jasper a smile, which the ghoul eagerly returned.

“If you wanna do this again, just hit me up. And don’t forget about the public lunch tomorrow.”

“Yeah, I’ll be there.”

“You better be.”

  
  
  


“Back already?”

Reece closed the front door behind himself and walked over to where his lover was seated on the couch, flipping through an old world porno mag and listening to jazz on Goodneighbor’s long range wavelength.

“Yeah, he was backed up. And an emotional mess.”

“Did he seem better afterwards at least?”

“Of course he did. You doubting my skills?”

Reece was still hard, having refused to let a sleepy Jasper offer to finish him off.  _ ‘Next time,’  _ he’d said,  _ ‘when you’re feeling more settled in.’ _

“Depression is a bitch, sometimes not even the best blowjob can make it feel better,” John sighed. Reece sat down next to him and murmured his agreement, then slipped a hand up onto John’s bulge.

“I need you,” Reece whimpered. Seeing Jasper sob over his lost old-world lover had done something to him. He thought of losing John like that, suddenly, like a sucker punch to the heart, and he found the thought unbearable. He couldn’t lose John like he’d already lost his wife.

“Well, I’m the man for the job then,” John chuckled as Reece shimmied out of his pants and briefs then straddled his ghoul lover. Reece pulled a vial of oil out of his pants pocket - originally meant for Jasper, just in case - and passed it to John so he could undo his pants. As soon as John’s cock was freed Reece snatched the oil back and slicked up John’s pitted, gnarled shaft, paying special attention to the sensitive frenulum beneath the spot where his curled foreskin had half melted to his glans. John hissed in pleasure and sat back, gripping Reece’s waist in a possessive grip as he lowered himself down onto John’s rock hard dick. John was a filling yet comfortable fuck. He burned a little going in, but Reece was used to his girth, to the point where he could really get going within a minute of taking John balls deep. 

_ “Fuck,”  _ John grunted, scrambling to grab a Jet inhaler. He took a long, deep hit and then passed it to Reece, who hit it hard and tossed the cartridge back down onto the scavenged couch. Reece immediately slammed into his high, lolling his head back and bleating out a wanton moan.

“Johhhhnnnnn, oh god, I love you so much,” he whimpered, already pent up enough to be at the edge of orgasm. But it didn’t matter how fast they came, since the Jet broke open their sense of time and for all they would know after the high, they could’ve been fucking like rabbits for hours.

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me,” John praised back, sliding a hand across Reece’s sweaty chest and tweaking a taut nipple. “I’d be dead without you by my side.” The high was hitting him too now; ghouls got high slower and sobered up faster than smooth-skins. Reece moaned long and low in his throat and spasmed around John, spurting ropes of cum onto the beloved, tattered red coat his boyfriend always wore. John quickly followed, eyes slitting and hips bucking as he released deep inside his lover.

_ “Fuuuuccckkkkk yeeeaaaahhhh, Reece babyyyy,”  _ he choked out, booted heels kicking against the ruined linoleum floor as his orgasm washed over him and the Jet swirled in his brain. Reece collapsed against Hancock and held him close, rubbing his lips into the ghoul’s throat and up over his sensitive ear.

“I’d die before I left you, John.”

“I know, love. I know.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr and Twitter: Maedhros36 (more active on Twitter)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed! <33


End file.
